Honesty
by SpaceSword16
Summary: When faced with either tell the whole truth or potentially lose the best friend they had ever had will they chose to be honest or will a pointless argument come between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Avatar franchise, all credit goes to the original creators.**

**A/N: **_this is my first attempt at writing an LOK fanfiction so if I get something wrong feel free to give me constructive criticism._

Groaning Korra sat up, pressing a hand to her head as she tried to both erase the spots before her eyes and figure out just what had went as wrong as for her to land on the flat of her back against the rocky ground.

"Uh Korra…The next time you decide to borrow my moped to show off, make sure you don't get the gas and break mixed up….after assuring that you knew which was which." A raven haired girl stated with a teasing smirk as she came over to help the avatar up.

"Is that what I did?" the blue eyed girl muttered, accepting the help to her feet before rubbing her temples to try to relieve the headache that had been caused by the sudden fall.

"Yeah…But that's what you get for trying to impress Mako by acting like little miss daredevil!" the taller of the two retorted before adding "seriously when I saw you fall I thought that you had broken your neck!"

Korra winced as she followed the taller woman toward the large house, a scowl on her face as she retorted

"Asami! I was not showing off for Mako! It's not my fault that I forgot which thing did what!"

Asami however only rolled her eyes at the statement before dragging the avatar inside.

"Alright...the point is you're not invincible miss hotshot….Now wait until I get a doctor. We don't need the Avatar having a concussion." She retorted, shooting the southerner a look as she forced her to sit on the couch before she disappeared down the hall.

An half hour later Korra found herself laying on Asami's couch, eyes closed as she listened to the faint noises outside that seemed to drowned out the music that the radio was playing across the room.

"I'm glad you're okay….But you gave us all quite the scare. Bolin finally convinced the Air bender kids to stop worrying about you. Though they had Naga sent to you…saying that they didn't want you to come home alone." Asami stated from where she sat nearby, reading a book.

Korra's eyes opened slightly at that, a groan escaping her lips as she grumbled out "ah crap. I'm screwed. I was supposed to babysit for Tenzin today!"

The that statement she slowly tried to sit up, her back protesting as the movement irritated the deep bruising that the fall had caused.

"Relax…Mako and Bolin are filling in for you. I sent a wire to them to let them know how you were doing." The engineer stated, gently pushing the element bender lightly back onto the couch.

"Ow! Careful…I'm still kind of sore!" Korra hissed as her arm brushed against a bruise on her side.

"Sorry but you need to rest." Asami retorted, her eyes narrowing slightly at the shorter girl who only groaned and lay back onto the soft sofa with her arms folded behind her head as she tried not to get anywhere near her bruised ribs.

"Fine, whatever." She grumped, earning a small chuckle from Asami who had headed toward the door

"Just try to relax…I'll go make some tea." She retorted before leaving the room.

When Asami returned she found that her battered friend had managed to fall asleep, her face peaceful as she snored lightly. This wasn't something that Asami was used to seeing, no Korra wouldn't admit it but she still had nightmares from time to time and for her to even get a few minutes of peaceful sleep meant a lot.

The young engineer was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she was staring at the sleeping figure until a voice suddenly said

"What? Am I drooling or something?"

The sudden noise caused Asami to startle out of her thoughts, a blush coming over her face as she stammered for an excuse though her attempts only made Korra laugh.

"No…I was just making sure you were okay." The raven haired woman finally got out, even though it was basically a lie.

"Then why are you blushing?" Korra's next question only served to make Asami blush brighter and turn away from the smaller girl.

After getting no answer the southerner pressed "Honestly, what's up with you?"

"It's nothing."

The nervousness in her tone signaled that it was more than that and that something was bothering her; and that something she was trying to hide.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I mean we are friends."

Korra felt herself internally stiffen at the word.

_Yeah friends. _She thought sarcastically _just who in their right mind would have feelings like this just for a friend?  
><em> 

"Yeah but this is just something stupid." Asami assured, almost too quickly as she turned her attention back to the blue eyed girl.

The Avatar however could tell that her friend was hiding something because despite usually being good at keeping secrets Asami could not hold eye contact with the shorter girl, and even the brief contact signaled pent back emotions that Korra couldn't replace.

"It's not stupid if it has you this worked up over it." The bender retorted, giving the raven haired girl a pointed look before adding

"What could be so bad that you're afraid to talk about it?"

A deadly silence filled the room for several minutes as Asami became interested in the carpet.

"Korra it's not any of your business." She said suddenly, her voice void of all emotion though the words cut the short haired girl much more than they should have.

_Why can't she trust me the way I trusted her for those months when I was helpless?_

"I'm sorry Asami….I'm just worried about you." The young avatar managed to choke out, warm pressure building behind her eyes though she had no idea as to why.

"Thanks for everything….I guess I should be headed back to the island now. I'm sure Meelo has the boys at their wits end." She added after a few minutes, smile slightly at the comment before heading toward the door before the inventor could say anything.

As soon as she was outside Korra was greeted by a large, black wet nose pressing close to her side, a strangled whine coming from the massive beast's throat as it's tongue traced over most of the young woman's face, that was now wet with tears.

"Oh Naga…..Why can't I do anything right? First I feel like this about _her _of all people and then to top it off I find out that she can't trust me even when we've been through everything together. " She complained, burying her face into the polar bear dog's silky white fur.

The massive beast gave a whine as if it were trying to comfort the young adult that had nuzzled against her. The large muzzle gently prodding the young warrior as it noticed that they were not alone.

"Korra? I'm sorry I made it sound like I didn't trust you…..It's not that at all….it's just…." Asami began, trying to find the right words to explain this with.

"It's just What Asami?" The avatar snapped, looking up from Naga's fur while glaring in the CEO's direction.

"I heard what you said to Naga….what did you mean?" the Engineer began, dodging her friend's question.

Silence engulfed them as Korra processed her possibilities before she licked her dry lips and began

"Just promise me that nothing I say will change our relationship….I don't want to lose my best friend."

The taller of the two was caught off guard as a single tear made its way down the avatar's cheek.

"What are you talking about? You'll always be my best friend and nothing can change that?" Asami exclaimed, brushing the tear off her friend's face before adding "You can tell me anything."

All of this was too much for Korra, she couldn't stand to have the other woman so close or concerned for her.

"It's just….I like you Asami….More than friends should." She managed to admit around the knot that had formed in her throat, her eyes glued to the ground for she dared not to even glance at the green eyed figure.

"Korra I…." The inventor began, only to be cut off by the southerner

"I understand if you don't feel like that about me…Just forget that I said anything." Korra muttered, finding it hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

She felt Asami's hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up only to see a slight blush come over the slightly older woman's face.

"Korra, will you stop jumping to conclusions? I like you too….in that way. I've been afraid that it would freak you out if it got back to you." She admitted, the blush growing brighter as the words left her lips.

The avatar's eyes grew wide at the announcement, her tears finally spilling over though this time over a different reason.

"Was that what earlier was all about?" she asked, a strangled laugh coming from her throat as she tried to brush the stubborn moister away.

"Yes. That's kind of the reason I came out here….to tell you the truth." Asami answered with a nod before she added softly

"Because I'd rather lose you by being honest than to lose you because of a stupid fight."

Korra smiled slightly at that as heat crawled into her face as she took Asami's hands into her own.

"You'll never lose me Asami…not even over a fight. I've never felt this way for anyone before….then when we started hanging out I started to feel something." She retorted, a light smile gracing her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: basically this was going to be a one shot but it got turned into a multi chapter fic**.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you're being so stubborn about this? You already told everyone but your parents about us and everyone is okay with it." Asami growled, only to earn a scowl from her girlfriend.<p>

It had been two weeks since they had announce that they were 'going steady' though they agreed to 'take it slow' but at the moment they both couldn't stand each other.

"I just can't do this Asami! I wont! I am not going to be humiliated in front of a thousand people!" Korra bit out, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting something similar to that of a young child.

"I can't believe this! Are you _that _afraid of what everyone says?" The engineer exclaimed, hurt flashing in her eyes as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the room.

Korra sighed as she looked over at the dress that Asami had lay out for her and glanced after her lover.

"Asami...I'll tell you what's _really _bothering me." Korra sighed as she sat down on the couch as she waited for the ogher woman to return to hearing distance.

"Okay then what?"

Korra didn't turn around but she could easily hear the hurt in the older woman's tone.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you...Or our relationship. it's just...I...I don't know how to dance." the avatar admitted, only to feel a hand on her shoulder a few minutes later.

"We don't have to if you don't want to but I'd like my girlfriend to at least sit with me tonight." Asami retorted, earning a nervous smile.

"Deal...but only if you'll forgive me for upsetting you. I'm sorry for making you think that I was regretting...Us." Korra managed to stammer, only to feel arms snake around her shoulders.

"It's okay but I'd like to have a completely honest relationship. So no more secrets...Even silly ones like this. You don't have to be anything other than yourself with me." Asami replied, pressing a kiss to the avatar's cheek.

"Sorry. I just feel stupid sometimes. Growing up in the compound I didn't get to be very...Social much." Korra sighed, only to fel the older girl's embrace tighten.

"You're not stupid. If you're struggling with something then you can always tell me. You're not only the Avatar...You're Korra...My girlfriend and bestfriend." the CEO reminded her gently.

The watertribe member turned to look at the other then, only to see a soft, concerned look on her face.

"Thanks...Honestly sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you...or how you put up with me." Korra muttered only to be cut off by a light kiss.

"Because I love you." Asami retorted


	3. Chapter 3

"I can take care of myself Korra! You can't just go around picking fights!" Asami yelled as soon as they pulled into the privacy of her garage.

"Oh I'm sorry. What was I suppose to do? Let the drunken Bastard talk to you like he did?!" the avatar growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the taller girl.

"Honestly! Do you think that throwing him with wind was a good idea? do you have any idea how much damage control that we'll have to do now?" The CEO seemed to be calming down a bit though her eyes were still like daggers pointing at her lover.

"Who cares what people think! He should have never spoken to you like that!" Korra snapped back before stalking off, wanting to calm down before she said something she would regret.

After thirty minutes the avatar sighed as she got to her feet, dusting her clothes off before making her way inside the Sato mansion.

"Asami?" she called softly as soon as she heard noise from the kitchen.

"I'm in here!" the other woman's voice confirms, holding only a tiny trace of anger now.

The water tribe girl sighed as she made her way through the house and into the kitchen, surprised when she sees Asami sitting at the table with dried tear-stains on her face.

"I want to apologize for earlier...I _shouldn't _have air bent him across the restaurant but when he started flirting with you...Well I lost it." she admitted softly, hoping that she didn't mess up enough for the slightly older woman to be unable to forgive her.

"Korra...I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I know how...protective you are." the inventor retorted before standing and going over to the shorter girl, drawing her into a hug.

"It's okay. I mean at least I understand why you were so angry with me." Korra replied, her voice muffled against the taller girl's shoulder.

"I should have never gotten so angry. Yeah you air bent a guy across a restaurant but I should have reacted a little calmer about it." Asami sighed, trying to bite back more tears.

"I hate fighting with you...Next time I start to do something stupid do us both a favor and knock some common sense back into me. I can handle that better than fighting." the short haired woman muttered, earning a dry chuckle.

"Well I couldn't stand either one." The engineer responded, leaning down slightly as she pulled away so that she could kiss her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra groaned as she sat up, rubbing her neck slightly as she tried to get the kinks out of it due to sleeping on the couch.

_Just why did I fall asleep on Asami's couch? All I remember is that I sent some guy half through a wall and Asami got mad and we had a fight then we made up and had dinner here instead._

"I see you finally woke up. You passed out sometime after dinner...While actually reading a book. I didn't know you could sit still for that long." Asami's voice stated as she came into the room, her hair still damp from her shower.

"Oh hey...Good morn 'Sami. Uh...What time is it?" Korra yawned, stretching as she stood up, her vertebrae cracking loudly causing her girlfriend to wince.

"It's seven and next time I'm at least going to let you use one of the spar rooms...Because that just made _my _back hurt."

Korra chuckled at that and kissed the other girl on the cheek.

"Sorry...But ever since...well...you know...I'm stiff when I stay in one spot for too long." She stated, bending her arms back behind her causing her lower back to make a crackling noise.

"Okay I get it...That sofa isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on. It's not like I didn't _try _to get you to go to bed but no...You said you'd be fine and started mumbling something about being a bother and taking it slow." the raven haired woman retorted, playfully smacking the avatar's shoulder as she walked past to get breakfast started.

Korra just chuckled and followed her; glad that their fight the previous night had been more or less forgotten now.

"I'm suppose to babysit Tenzin's kids...Well more or less just Meelo and Rohan...Ikki is doing something with Pema and Jinora is going to one of the air temples with Tenzin." The avatar statas she started to help prepare the meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Groaning Korra sat watching Asami as she worked on her Sato-mobile—which she had been doing for the pass three hours—the grease smearing on the girl's face.

"You've been at that for hours…Honestly, how can you work on one thing for that long?" Korra asked, getting a bit restless.

"Because I enjoy it." The engineer replied from under the vehicle.

"Yeah and I enjoy sparring too and I can't do that for four hours straight." The avatar retorted, resting her head against the wall.

"If you're bored then you don't have to stay around. I don't mind but I also don't need a babysitter." Asami stated, earning a sigh.

"I've put up with Tenzin's brats all morning…I'd rather not go home at the moment and I am not putting up with Mako and Wu today." Korra grumbled, earning a chuckle from the taller woman.

"What's Bolin doing lately? We've all been so busy." Asami asked, coming out from under the machine to find a tool that she needed.

"He and Opal are basically like glue now. He's been helping Varrick with the movers again." Korra answered, standing up and stretching.

Korra watched as Asami slid back under the vehicle causing the water tribe girl to roll her eyes.

"Hey I'm going to go walk around for a bit. Just yell if you need anything." She stated before exiting the garage.

When she returned to the garage she found that Asami was still lodged under the car, muttering about something being stubborn.

Korra had a hard time not to chuckle at the light curses that came from her lover's mouth when suddenly an idea hit her.

With a small movement the avatar made a pillar of earth lift up the car, causing a gasp to come from the other woman.

"Korra! What the heck are you trying to do? Put it down!" Asami ordered, standing up and wiping her grease covered hands on her coveralls.

"You're working too hard Asami. Why don't we go do something to relax? Anything besides you trying to fix a stupid Sato-mobile." Korra stated as she gently lowered the vehicle, though she only earned a glare.

"You're a pain." Asami grumbled before going off to get cleaned up.

**A/N:**

**feel free to send me prompts/suggestions/ideas. Anything. Any input will be appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**A/N: I want to thank ****lokfan79**** for the suggestion/prompt to have Asami surprise Korra with a vacation to Ember Island.**

Korra rolled her eyes at how much stuff that Asami was packing; arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall watching as her girlfriend managed to stuff a suitcase past its limits.

"What on earth are you packing for?" she asked, startling the heiress who hadn't heard her walk in.

"Didn't I tell you? We're going to the fire nation. I need to go there to strike a deal with a production company." Asami answered, snapping the bag shut before turning toward the bronze skinned girl before adding

"I'd like for you to come with me."

Casting the C.E.O a crooked smile before replying

"I'd love to…Besides things have been peaceful lately so I can take a few days off."

_Step one complete. Now if I can only keep the surprise under wraps until we get there._

Asami thought with a sigh as she threw an empty duffle bag to Korra.

"You better go pack then. Last time I did it for you…Well you complained for the whole trip." She stated, earning a light glare from Korra who had easily caught the object right before it hit her in the face.

"The last time you packed for me my bag almost erupted when I tried to open it. I honestly think the only thing you had left out was the kitchen sink." The southerner laughed as she left the room.

"Where exactly in the fire nation are we going?" Korra asked from where she was leaned against the window of the airship, earning a sigh.

"I'd rather not say." Asami retorted, earning a sigh.

"You are no fair." The avatar grumbled, sounding bored as she leaned her head against the glass and closing her eyes.

Asami only smirked at that as she glanced at the map that was hung nearby, noticing that they were almost to their destination.

"Well lucky for you miss Whiney pants we're almost there." She retorted, rolling her eyes at the twenty two year olds childishness.

By the time that they had landed Korra was even more confused than she was to begin with, trying to place her surroundings.

"We're here now…so you can tell me where exactly here is?" she questioned, intertwining their fingers as they walked.

"you're going to kill me but I thought you could use a bit of a break since the rebuilding has calmed down….and dad had a vacation house here on ember island so I thought we could put that to use." Asami answered, earning a confused look from the avatar.

"Wait...I thought you said this was a business trip? You lied to me." Korra stated, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend who only rolled her eyes.

"Hey, would you have come otherwise? Besides it's only for the weekend and things have been relativity peaceful." The heiress rebuffed, earning a chuckle.

"Okay, okay….you've made your point." The southerner retorted, sighing as she followed her girlfriend.

Later that day Korra found herself on the beach, listening to Asami attempt to explain how to play Kuai ball though she was just ending up confused.

"Are you sure this is the best idea? I mean I am kinda stronger than you…." The blue eyed girl began, rubbing at the back of her neck as her lover glared over at her.

"Oh I am defiantly sure…I'll show you I can keep up with the almighty avatar." Asami retorted.

"I didn't mean to imply anything by…." Korra began, only to earn a light glare

"I can take you any day of the week…just because I'm not a bender doesn't mean a thing." The raven haired heiress retorted, before heading toward the court "you coming Avatar or are you scared?"

By the end of the game both women were covered in sweat and felt drained.

"Okay…point taken. You're strong…but did you really have to hit me in the stomach with the ball?" Korra panted, grinning slightly at her girlfriend who sighed.

"that was an accident…and I've apologized four times already." Asami retorted, only to receive a lopsided smile from the shorter girl.

"fine I forgive you…But you still owe me." Korra retorted, causing the C.E.O to cross her arms over her chest.

"And what is it that I owe you?" she requested, only to be cut off by a quick kiss.

"this." The avatar retorted, smiling against her lover's painted lips before pulling away and resting her forehead against the paler girl's.

"You're awful you know that?" Asami joked, wrapping her arms around her girl, drawing them closer together before adding

"you are lucky you're cute."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: a guest reviewer wanted to see a jealous Asami….here's my attempt at that.**

* * *

><p>Korra glanced over at Asami once again, wondering why her girlfriend seemed so mad at her.<p>

'_I didn't do anything wrong….Did I?_'

She couldn't help but wonder as they made their way toward the docks.

"Asami…What's wrong? You've been mad at me since lunch and I don't understand why." She began, earning a glare from the raven haired heiress.

"Oh you don't know do you? You can't tell me that you didn't notice how he was looking at you, let alone how he was talking!" the heiress retorted sharply, causing Korra to sigh.

"What? I honestly don't understand Asami….If I gave you any reason to be upset with me I'll understand but please explain what I did wrong!" the avatar pleaded, earning a sigh.

"He was flirting with you." Asami replied, suddenly sounding tired.

"What? I didn't think he was. Why didn't you say anything?" Korra replied, a look of understanding painting her face.

"Because his father is the CEO I have been trying to do business with….plus I thought you would have said something besides flirting back!" The heiress retorted bitterly, her voice growing a bit thick as she parked the car.

"Wait…I didn't flirt back with him! Sprits, I didn't know he was flirting with me!" the avatar defended, a look of horror coming across her face as she gently took her girlfriend's hand.

"Asami there's no one I would be happier with than you. I'm sorry everything that happened today. I promise I'll make it up to you if you'll let me. I swear I didn't know he was flirting….hell I can't even flirt with _you _without sounding like an idiot." The avatar ranted, her own voice thickening as she spoke.

Looking up into the honest blue eyes that were oddly wet Asami knew that the other girl was telling the truth however that didn't make it better that the other girl had basically blocked her out for most of the dinner.

"I'm still kind of mad at you." She finally replied, though the anger was gone as she brushed a strand of hair out of Korra's face.

"Because I basically left you right?" Korra guessed meekly, the look on her face causing Asami to grin slightly.

"Yes….But I will overlook everything that happened if you will take me out this weekend." Asami replied, not being able to stand the other girl's desolate expression.

"Anything, anywhere….I am so sorry Asami….I'm such an idiot!" Korra quickly agreed, earning a chuckle from her girlfriend who leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I forgive you…it was an honest misunderstanding." The engineer warmly assured, pressing their foreheads together before adding

"On both our parts….I shouldn't have gotten so jealous."

Korra just chuckled and put an arm around her girlfriend before retorting

"If it was you I would have beat the guy into a pulp….So I don't think you got that jealous."


End file.
